In the art, it is well-known to create conveyor belts by assembling a plurality of substantially identical modular belt links into an endless conveyor structure.
One application for such conveyor belts is conveyor belts used for conveying goods or people. For these purposes, it is necessary to provide means such that any static electricity which arises due to the interaction of other goods or people being transported with relation to the surroundings is discharged without discomfort to the people and possible damage to goods being transported.
An example of such an electric conductive modular belt is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,643 in which a plurality of modules are provided with a plurality of cavities in which cavities inserts made from an electric conductive material are inserted in such a way that points across the surface of the modular belt made up from modules comprising electric conductive inserts, the static electricity will be able to be discharged by conducting the electricity from the surface of the belt by means of the electric conductive inserts to a discharge structure arranged underneath the belt.
This arrangement requires that a good connection is assured between the underside of the belt or at least the underside of the electric conductive inserts and the underlying structure in order to assure an electrical contact such that a good electrical contact and thereby safe discharge of the current may be assured. This intimate contact with the underlying structure causes a relatively high degree of friction and heat development between the belt and the carrying structure, especially when loaded, which is detrimental to the overall performance of the endless conveyor structure.